powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of energy that is present in the physical body. Variation of Life-Force Manipulation and physical counterpart of Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Chi Control *Ki Control/Manipulation Other Terms : *Chi Energy *Inner/Inward Energy *Internal Energy *Ki/Qi *Ki Energy *Latent Energy *Material Energy *Natural Energy *Prana *Qigong *Qi Energy Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. **Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. ***Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. ***Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. ***Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ****Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. ***Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights ***Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. ***Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Chi Infusion: Infuse chi into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers. **Elemental Infusion: Seed the core powers of nature itself into each and every item. **Energy Infusion: Transfer natural or physical forces into one's surroundings for various effects. **Ductility Manipulation: By channeling and synchronizing ones chi with other objects one can reshape them and strengthen them further. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body *Color Manipulation: Alter the color of one's chi energy *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. **Power Manifestation: Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. *Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy constructs. *Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *** Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. **Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. **Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. **Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. ****Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas ****Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. ***Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other xiaolin dragons.) **Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State: Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. **Clear Mind: The most clear state of mind Associations *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. **Intimidation: Bring low the will and fighting spirit of one's opponents. **Submission: Cow and cattle any and all be they man, monster, or savage beast. *Aura Manipulation - Spiritual counterpart. *Dark Chi Manipulation: Chi can be tainted by dark forces. *Chi Magic: Utilize the essence of both chi and magic. *Elemental Aura: Often seen as one's chi radiant. *Form Manipulation: Influence the chi/physical energy that is within the form of every living being. *Light Manipulation - Ki/Chi can be radiant. *Mystic Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance. Trivia In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Deals with energy and strength. *Can be one with nature and the cosmos. Aura *Requires spiritual harmony. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Deals with consciousness and personality. *Can be one with the universe. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of physically concentrated masses of it. *Chi is often finite and can be used up quickly. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Vulnerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi . *If one's body is not physically prepared, then the chi could be sent into flux. *User may need to be practitioner in martial arts. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of chi is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Chi in the World of Avatar *Dantian, the centers chi *Ki in Dragon Ball *Ki in Tenjou Tenge *Qi in Samurai Jack *Ki, Dual Ki, and Seidou Goui of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple Gallery Goku Kaioken gif.gif|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is well known for his use of his inner Ki. With it, he is able to create different types of energy based attacks and defenses, read minds, posses telekinesis, amplify his Ki energy, and utilize it in many different transformations. File:Piccolo_Kills_Raditz.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series), like all Namekians, while not as strong as Saiyans, are capable of manipulating their ki just a well. However, they utilize in more mystical ways and are to sense the evil within one's ki. Saturday Crush.png|Raditz (Dragon Ball series), like all Saiyans, is skilled in manipulating ki, as used in his Saturday Crush. However, he cannot use more advanced attacks like the Kamehameha that amplifies one's ki to higher levels. Piccolo gives Goku his power.png|During the invasion of Lord Slug, Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) gave the remnants of his ki to Goku... Goku about to ram Slug.png|...Allowing Goku to become in sync with it and brutalize Slug. Kienzan.png|Krillin's (Dragon Ball series) Kienzan is a disk of razor sharp ki that can slice through anything. Frieza's Tsuibi Kienzan.png|Frieza's (Dragon Ball series) Tsuibi Kienzan is a disk of razor sharp ki that can chase down and cut anything. Gohan Maseko.png|After being trained by Piccolo, Gohan (Dragon Ball series) is to channel his ki in his Masenko-Ha. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki, enhancing his offense and defense. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki enhancing his offense and defense. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, until he needs it later to boost his body strength. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can manipulate one of the five elemental ki, earth, so masterfully, he can draw electricity from earth and attack his foes without moving himself. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Mataza (Tenjho Tenge) manipulating his ki and focusing it narrowly into the tip of his fingers, creating nigh-impossible sharp claws. Dragon Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) is able to manifest his chi into rarest of all physical representations, the dragon. Ryu Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to form his ki into his traditional Hadoken. Ryu Denjin Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighters), channeling electical energy into his ki, forming a Denjin Hadoken. Leonardo Gunshin (2).png|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wield's 'Gunshin', which can command white flames of the Dragon King. Donatello Biyako.png|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Byakko', which can call cleaving winds. Michelangelo Inazuma.png|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Inazuma', which commands lightning from the heavens. Raphael Banrai (2).jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Banrai', which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Terry Bogard.jpg|Terry Bogard (SNK) possesses a incredible power of chi energy. He is able to gather chi from Gaia, the mother-earth, and enable it into his physical attacks. Iron Fist by gammaknight.jpg|Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel) is well known for his use of chi. He is able to use his chi in order to increase his natural abilities, intelligence, project and absorb energy. and adapt to his environment. Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|The chi pathway system in World of Avatar (Avatar series). Aang Chi Connection.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using his chi to locate Appa and Momo. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. The benders manipulate their chi to the point where they can interact with the environment. It is also because of chi that the four elements are connected. Aang Avatar State.png|While in the Avatar State, Avatars such Aang (Avatar series) are capable of channeling the cosmic energies and the chi of past Avatars through their bodies in order to achieve extraordinary power and manipulate all four elements at once. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has studied in the spiritual and mental art of Ninpo. With this teaching, he is able to manipulate his ki to manipulate to forces of nature and heal his wounds. Hero's Chi.png|The Hero's Chi (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a special kind of chi that is granted from the universe to one person of every generation. Sun Chi Lantern.jpeg|The Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to absorb the chi of anyone illuminated by its light. This allows the user to become physically stronger and control the abilities of others. Asami's_powers.png|Asami Koizumi (Young Justice) uses her chi to propel herself. 0064-002.jpg|Akashi Juzo (Akatsuki Otokojuku) constructs a sword made of chi (they call it ki here) 0246-018.png|Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake Otokojuku) uses the Rising Ki Tiger spirit which is a blast in the shape of a tiger made of ki Tensh_Honretsu_(Kenshiro).jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses the Tensho Honretsu which is a touki blast Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries